Aletas en rojo y Oro
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: ¿La sirenita? Snarrita! adaptacion a esta fabulosa pareja Harry quiere conocer al principe Severus, aun sabiendo q es vanidoso y creido, por lo q decide vender su voz a las brujas del mar, yendo contra de los deseos de sus padres y contando con la ayuda de sus amigos, el joven doncel aprendera a amar de una forma q nunca creyo posible, ¿Podra este amor tener algun futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Aletas en rojo y oro

**Parejas:** HarryxSeverus y las demas las ire agrando conforme avance la historia XD pero eso si, ya estan elegidas :3

**Disclaimer:** Por favor si Harry Potter me hubiese pertenecido lo minimo que hubiese echo es dejar vivo a Sev y alejar a Ginny de Harry e.e gomene pero no me gusta esa pareja :p

**N/A: **fic que sirve como regalo por los Cien reviews en mi historia Tarta de Melaza y para conmemorar el 14 de feb, auunq llego tarde por el malvado internet T-T total fueron solo minutos

* * *

><p>-Vamos Harry, tu sabes que vas a disfrutarlo- ronroneo el rubio en su oreja justo antes de que su rostro fuese alejado toscamente por la mano del chico.<p>

-Para de jugar, Malfoy. Esto es importante- gruñó el muchacho de ojos verdes y negros cabellos que se revolvían suavemente en las corrientes marinas, tomó otro puñado de algas entre sus manos y prosiguió a guardarlas dentro de su bolso.

-Te perdono solo porque eres condenadamente sexi- le contestó sobándose la cara en un gesto claramente exagerado. Harry se limito a gruñir otra vez y continuo con su labor, el ojigris finalmente desistió de tratar de llamar su atención y comenzó a ayudarle. Solo hasta que el saco estuvo completamente lleno fue que Harry decidió emprender la marcha, sin decir una sola palabra se echo a nadar tan sorpresivamente que a Draco le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta de que lo había dejado con las ofensivas plantas en su mano.

Protesto audiblemente y empezó a nadar tras de él, impulsándose con su estilizada cola plateada, si bien era cierto que la forma de la suya era más ligera y dinámica, los aletazos de Harry eran mucho más poderosos y su cuerpo increíblemente ágil, le costó bastante mantenerse a su ritmo y más cuando los jóvenes se adentraron en un bosquecillo de rocas escasamente mohosas, un verdadero laberinto submarino, sin embargo la cola, roja y dorada, del otro chico era tan llamativa que le resultaba relativamente fácil seguirle la pista. Aunque eso no había evitado el hecho de que se había encontrado a punto de perderlo, pues el ojiverde daba giros bruscos y, aparentemente, sin ningún sentido cada dos por tres, logró regular su respiración cuando el chico entró en una cueva cuya entrada estaba totalmente oculta por una serie de rocas y un pequeño puñado de algas con aspecto enfermizo.

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te has sentido?- Draco soltó un suspiro cansado mientras el pequeño narval, si por pequeño entendías metro y medio de largo, demostraba su alegría de ver a Harry con algunos chillidos y chasquidos emocionados, a veces la complacencia de Harry hacia los animales lo fastidiaba, especialmente porque nunca se la demostraba a él o cualquier otra persona; excepto tal vez Hermione o Luna, sabía que el azabache lo hacía apropósito y eso solo lo frustraba mas. Fingió no prestarle atención a la extraña criatura que chillaba con regocijo cuando el joven acomodaba las algas alrededor de él lentamente, reemplazando las partes rotas y maltratadas del lecho hábilmente. – Voy a revisar tus heridas, trata de comer un poco- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la suave piel moteada del enorme animal, el largo cuerno acarició su mejilla de forma delicada ante lo cual el azabache respondió con una sonrisa, Harry le acerco algunas de las algas que había recogido y seguidamente se dedico a observar las largas cicatrices, reprimiendo exitosamente la carcajada que amenazo con salir de sus labios cuando vio el gesto de profundo desagrado que hacia el remilgoso Narval ante la comida ofrecida, solo para reemplazarla con una mueca disconforme al ver algunos signos de infección.

-No me gusta el aspecto de esto- susurro apesadumbrado- Si mi padre no me hubiese detenido estos tres días habría podido encargarme de esto antes, estando las cosas como están, creo que es hora de ir al arrecife norte-

Draco reacciono por primera vez desde que llegaran ahí- ¿Estas loco, Verdad? ¿O es que solo quieres tener el placer de ver que tu padre me arranque la cabeza?- Se quejó el rubio mirándolo realmente indignado- Sabes que tenemos terminantemente prohibido ir allí- le recordó sin preocuparse por el gesto enojado que le daba el narval ante el tono utilizado contra Harry.

-Pero es el único lugar en el que encontrare escamas de pez León- se quejo Harry- las necesito para tratar sus heridas- agrego en tono lógico.

-Definitivamente deseas que yo pierda mi cabeza- gruño Draco con todo rastro de coquetería dejado de lado, fulmino la espalda del chico, apropiadamente cubierta con una ligera capa, mientras este se dedicaba a revisar el extraño artilugio que había colocado en el orificio de su paciente y que conectaba con la caverna de aire que estaba varios metros más arriba para que este respirara cómodamente sin perder su tan merecido reposo.

-No puede ser tan malo, Luna va allí casi todos los días- protesto Harry acariciando la cabeza del narval y volteando finalmente a verlo- Solo serian unos pocos minutos, papá ni siquiera sabrá que estuve allí- aseguro tomando su bolso y, con una señal de despedida a su amigo herido, salió de la cueva estrechamente seguido por el rubio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le pides a Luna que te traiga las escamas?- pregunto Draco mostrándose completamente disconforme, farfullo una maldición cuando su capa se atoro en una roca saliente y resulto rasgada al momento de jalarla.

-Porque ella no puede distinguir cuales son las que sirven y cuáles son las que no- explico el azabache volviendo a su tono lógico- Ahora deja de quejarte y empieza a nadar- ordenó justo antes de emprender otra alocada carrera en el fondo marino, Draco mascullo irritado, maldiciendo apropiadamente a su padre por ponerlo en esta situación, y finalmente, rindiéndose a los caprichos de su joven amigo, empezó a seguirlo a su mejor capacidad.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Listo- declaro Harry cerrando un pequeño saquito y guardándolo en el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo, si ninguna prisa aparente- ¿Ves que no tenias nada de qué preocuparte?- comento en tono burlón hacia su amigo rubio.

-De acuerdo, tal vez tengas algo de razón- admitió Draco con los hombros algo caídos- Aun así, debo insistir en que nos alejemos lo más pronto posible de aquí, no quiero ni pensar en que será de mi si nos descubren- fijo su mirada en los verdes ojos de su amigo para mostrarle que estaba siendo serio.

-Bien, volvamos a casa, señor estirado- contesto Harry rodando los ojos, ese proteccionismo solo lograba ponerlo de malas.

Draco le regaló una pequeña mueca mientras asentía, guiando al chico en la dirección que los llevaría a casa, realmente deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible, el padre de Harry no se mostraría nada misericorde si se enteraba de que su hijo había venido a este lugar, completamente fuera de los limites para cualquier habitante de Atlántida, y en compañía de Draco, como si él le hubiese dado su permiso. Tragó un poco de saliva nervioso, su amigo era demasiado impulsivo y testarudo para su propio bien, todos sabían que el sitio estaba peligrosamente cerca de territorio humano y que los animales que lo frecuentaban pocas veces eran vistos nuevamente si iban más allá del límite. Luna, como bien indicara Harry, era una excepción a la regla, pero estaba tan loca que Draco y otros jóvenes habían decidido ignorarla, no así Harry quien veía en ella a una muy buena amiga, al parecer Luna poseía una especie de magia secreta, algo a lo que todos temían y respetaban por igual, así que ese tipo de cosas eran habituales en ella, debía prepararse para el día en el que pudiese poner sus habilidades en marcha. No que Draco creyera en sus palabras, eso ni hablar, antes muerto que admitir que la chica le caía bien o que lo intrigaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se escucho una voz desde detrás de ellos y Draco palideció visiblemente, este era su fin, los habían descubierto y los llevarían con el Rey James para que pudiese pedir la cabeza de Draco en una bandeja y se la presentara a su padre como regalo de desprestigio. No estaba siendo melodramático, enfatizo mentalmente, era muy probable que así ocurriese.

-¡Luna, es genial verte!- saludo Harry quien había reconocido el dulce y soñador tono de su amiga, la chica sonrió tenuemente ante el entusiasta saludo de su amigo, aun le resultaba extraño saber que Harry, el hijo menor del Rey y la Reina, disfrutaba con su compañía, la cual todos los demás rehuían.

-También me alegro de verte Harry- aseguro dándole un ligero abrazo, sus ojos claros se fijaron en el rubio que lentamente recuperaba algo de color en sus mejillas- ¿Tu amigo está bien? Pareciera que necesita sentarse por un momento- señalo al ver que Harry continuaba ignorándolo.

-Déjalo, creo que fue demasiada emoción para él- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Deberíamos irnos de aquí, no quiero causarles problemas si mi padre se entera que anduve por aquí- termino con una mueca.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema- aseguro Luna mientras empezaba a nadar, sonrió suavemente cuando Harry le ofreció un brazo que entrelazo con el suyo- A todo esto ¿Que hacían aquí?- pregunto nuevamente con curiosidad.

-Solo recogíamos algunas escamas de pez León, aquellas que han sido desprendidas en los días de luna llena- respondió Harry- Es bastante difícil reconocerlas, pero mi madre insistió en que debía saberlo. Y tu ¿a qué pobre animal cuestionaste en esta ocasión?- preguntó burlón indicando que era una broma, Draco los seguía de cerca, aun pálido y sin poder pronunciar palabra, maldiciendo mentalmente a su padre y a su descabellada idea de que el fungiera como el chaperón del adorable principito, según sus planes tenía que seducir al joven príncipe y lograr que se fijara en él, así su familia forjaría lazos con la familia real, sin embargo ese plan tenía varios fallos, el primero que a Draco no le gustaba Harry, el segundo que eran buenos amigos y que ambos estaban bien con ello, el tercero que Draco ni loco se convertiría en el yerno del Rey James… y así sucesivamente… el punto era que ni Harry ni Draco aprobarían jamás una boda entre ambos.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas- respondió Luna realmente encantada con poder compartir sus descubrimientos y conversaciones con alguien más- El día de hoy estuve hablando con un delfín que hablo con una gaviota que escucho de un gato que hablaba con un caballo en el puerto, acerca de la familia humana real- terminó suavemente, como si lo que hubiese dicho no le hubiese exigido tanto aliento como Harry sospechaba.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto Harry realmente curioso por saber más.

-Que el príncipe del reino era un creído como ninguno, al menos es lo que se le entendió al gato, el caballo menciono que necesitaba un ajuste de personalidad o mejor dicho de su ego- contesto Luna haciendo una mueca- creo que, si nos fiamos de nuestros informantes, el gato dijo que realmente se apiadaría de la pobre alma que se convirtiese en su compañera- finalizo muy seriamente ganándose una carcajada de parte de Harry y una ligera sonrisa por parte de Draco quien ya había dejado atrás todo rastro de que alguna vez hubiese sufrido el susto de su vida.

-Eso es realmente interesante- comento Draco arrastrando las palabras- No debe ser ni remotamente parecido a Ron o Harry- enfatizo haciendo referencia a sus dos amigos.

- Oh, no, nada parecidos- accedió Luna feliz de ver que el rubio realmente hablaba con ella en lugar de ignorarla como usualmente, cuando estaban acompañados de mas personas- aunque dicen que es bastante hábil en cualquier cosa que se proponga hacer, siendo así no es de extrañar que sea un poco creído ¿No creen?- cuestiono Luna haciendo que Harry y Draco hicieran una mueca conjunta, el hermano de Draco era exactamente igual, aunque un poco creído era decir poco, Blaize era sinónimo de majadero y presuntuoso, sin embargo ninguno lo menciono, Draco por respeto a su propio hermano y Harry porque sabía que a su amiga Luna le atraía el muchacho, una imperceptible sonrisa se poso en los pequeños labios rosas de Luna antes de continuar hablando animadamente.

-¿Me vas a decir para que necesitas las escamas, Harry?- pregunto interesada.

-nop, ese es mi pequeño secreto- afirmo Harry guiñándole un ojo- aunque te doy permiso para tratar de averiguarlo con tus amigos, sospecho que un cangrejo me vio el otro día y dices que son bastante comunicativos entre ellos , así que- Harry dejo inconclusa la frase encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad no le importaba que la chica lo descubriese, no sería tan terrible, solo estaba tratando de hacerle ver a la rubia que aprobaba completamente el hecho de que hablara con los animales marinos, parecía realmente divertido y a Harry le encantaría tener esa habilidad.

Draco bufo molesto justo antes de ver como todo un banco de peces frenéticos pasaban en medio de ellos lanzando a Draco y Luna contra la arena y a Harry directo a un hoyo relleno de musgo y una que otra planta, los rubios se levantaron rápidamente y sin ninguna dificultad, Draco volteo asustado hacia el lugar de donde provenían los peces pero Luna pareció no alterarse y en su lugar se enfoco en ayudar a Harry, quien al parecer se había atorado.

-¡Ouch, no tan fuerte!- gimió el azabache al sentir como la chica tiraba de su brazo infructuosamente- Creo que me encaje algo- agrego al sentir un pinchazo particularmente doloroso en su espalda baja.

-Entonces sácalo- contesto Luna lógicamente- Y tu Malfoy, apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día. Debemos ayudar a Harry- ordeno al ver que el ojigris continuaba mirando hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido los peces- Si te preguntas que es lo que los hizo nadar así, son los pesqueros de las cocinas, apresúrate si no quieres que los encuentren aquí- amenazo y Draco llego hasta Harry casi por encanto, no permitiría que los atraparan en ese lugar, eso sí que no. El chico en cuestión se encontraba examinando un pequeño círculo dorado con detenimientos, estaba cubierto con arena algo dura y un percebes había decidido que era un buen lugar para instalarse, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle a Harry, el simplemente recorría la figurita con uno de sus dedos, sin importarle lo demás.

-¡Mueve tu perezoso cuerpo de una vez Potter!- siseo Draco furioso mientras intentaba desatorarlo- Si solo nosotros nos esforzamos no va a servir de mucho- señaló realmente molesto con el chico.

Harry finalmente salió de su estupor y con un poco de ayuda de ambos rubios, salió del atolladero en el que se habían metido, nadaron rápidamente en dirección a aguas más seguras, en donde ningún miembro del castillo o siquiera del reino, pudiese acusarlos de haber pues ni tuna aleta en el arrecife Norte.

-Ahora si- dijo Draco después de recuperar el aliento- ¡Me puedes decir que era tan malditamente interesante que casi consigues que nos atrapen!- grito con el rostro sonrosado en un claro indicio de la furia que sentía, Luna a su lado lucia completamente espabilada, como si acabaran de tener un agradable paseo y no un alocado maratón, giró su cabeza en dirección a Harry realmente interesada por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Discúlpame Draco- respondió distraídamente mientras alzaba su puño, solo para después abrirlo y mostrárselo a sus amigos- simplemente estaba interesado en esto- contesto con el reluciente circulo, o mejor dicho ovalo, descansando en su palma.- Me pareció realmente curioso y es muy bonito, la verdad- sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el escrutinio del objeto.

Draco lanzo un suspiro cansado, el chico simplemente no iba a hacer caso a sus regaños y reclamos estando tan centrado como lo estaba en su nueva adquisición, así que ha regañadientes se acerco mas al azabache para poder examinar el curioso objeto, no recordaba haber visto algo como eso en Atlántida, era de color dorado, mucho más reluciente que el tono de sus aletas y, ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, tenía un fino cordel de lo que parecía ser el mismo material. Ahora entendía la curiosidad del chico, el objeto en cuestión era sumamente insólito.

-Es un bonito relicario- comento Luna con una suave sonrisa- se ve que es sumamente valioso- agrego frunciendo el ceño como si hubiese algo que la molestara.

-¿Relicario? Luna, entonces tu si sabes qué es esto y para qué sirve ¿Verdad?- comentó Harry realmente emocionado- ¿Y sabes que significan estos extraños símbolos?- pregunto como si solo ahora se le ocurriese, Draco también se había preguntado que significaban esos finos rasguños que parecían hechos a propósito, lucían muy bien, pero no entendía que significaban, del otro lado había un grabado en relieve de algo que ninguno de los tres había visto nunca, y aun así parecía sumamente hermoso.

-Bien no se qué significan esas marcas- contesto Luna con practicidad- pero si se que es, es un relicario, como ya te lo había dicho- señalo con un mohín, sus ojos azules le daban un toque de melancolía que ambos chicos sabían no sentía en esos momentos- Sirve para llevar los rostros de las personas queridas- agrego después de algunos momentos.

-¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo el moreno realmente horrorizado mirando al pequeño e inofensivo circulito en su mano de forma realmente incrédula- ¿Dices que aquí dentro hay rostros?- pregunto dirigiéndose a luna con un gesto ligeramente asqueado.

-Si, al menos por decirlo de alguna forma- continuo la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención al muchacho, Draco contuvo sus evidentes ganas de vomitar, eso parecía realmente grotesco- Es como si llevaras la cabeza de una estatua, pero aplanada… no sé si me entiendas, se parece un poco a como cuando ponen patrones en las capas, es algo bastante extraño y creo que los humanos las llaman retratos, al menos eso me dijo el calamar que vive debajo del edificio de artes- termino con el rostro mostrando un gesto de ligero desconcierto.

-Mmm, supongo que podemos ver de qué se trata- dijo Harry con la voz algo insegura, con algo de dificultad logro abrir el relicario y soltó un jadeo sorprendido, ambos rubios se apresuraron a ver su contenido y también mostraron su sorpresa a su propia manera, Draco tratando de parecer indiferente y Luna con un ligero ladeo de cabeza y una sonrisa que se ensancho por todo su rostro.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Es precioso!- chilló feliz- quiero uno igual.-

-Realmente es un objeto curioso, aunque no deberías dejar que tu padre te descubra con él, no le gustan las cosas de humanos- comento Draco realmente admirado por las imágenes tan claras y precisas que había dentro del relicario.

Harry simplemente asintió de acuerdo con sus amigos pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en el retrato que había dentro de su, desde ahora, preciado objeto, una mujer joven y con profundos ojos negros le sonreía sosteniendo amorosamente entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño de no más de unos dos años, un niño humano como sus regordetas piernitas indicaban, que poseía una mirada igual de penetrante y que, aun así, a Harry le parecía completamente diferente, sus ojos tenían algo que lo obligaba a mantener su vista fija en los suyos, atrayendo por completo su atención y dejando la curiosidad por las pesadas ropas que ambos vestían de lado, trago saliva y cerro el relicario de un rápido movimiento centrando su atención en sus amigos que al parecer no habían notado su pequeño abstraimiento.

-Supongo entonces que es todo por hoy, deberíamos volver a casa- comento débilmente , Luna asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

-Te veré otro día, Harry- Se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y partió con distraídos aletazos que la llevaban en zigzag

-Entonces vamos, Potter, te diría que estoy feliz de que vayamos a casa pero conociéndote solo querías deshacerte de la lunática para atender a ese consentido Narval que escondes- termino Draco con los hombros hundidos y expresión resignada.

-No, vámonos a casa, Draco. Iremos mañana que tenga el remedio preparado y que pueda robar algo de bacalao de la cocina, ya va a terminar el verano y nuestro amigo también necesita nutrientes adicionales si queremos que se recupere pronto- contesto Harry para sorpresa de Draco quien no se quejó y arrastro al chico hacia el castillo prontamente temiendo que se arrepintiera en cualquier momento. Por su parte, Harry, quería encerrarse en su recamara y observar ese par de ojos negros por algunas horas más. Daria lo que fuese por conocerlo, cualquier cosa, se dijo, aun si sabía que sería imposible para él poder encontrarlo, pues el niño era claramente un humano. Un humano que no podía respirar bajo el agua.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ok, en primer lugar aclaro que Harry y Sev van a conocerse "directamente" hasta dentro de tres o cuatro capitulos, fuera de eso en el siguinte capitulo sera cuando Harry tenga un susto de muerte gracias a los humanos n.n

Gracias por leer, Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Aletas en rojo y oro

**Parejas:** HarryxSeverus, HermionexRon y las demas las ire agregando conforme avance la historia XD pero eso si, ya estan elegidas :3

**Disclaimer: **Pff, si esta fuese la continuación de HP les aseguro que Draco no concebiría actuar de algo menor al príncipe,  
>solo protagónicos para el Sly XD<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Ronald Charles Potter compórtate como alguien de tu edad por una vez en tu vida!- grito con las mejillas encendidas con verdadera furia, estaba realmente frustrada por todo el tiempo que había invertido en arreglarse para visitar a su prometido y que este solo tuviese una cosa en la cabeza: <em>Aquaball<em>, ese estúpido juego en el que los chicos terminaban inevitablemente sucios y resbalosos después de horas pasándose una enmohecida bola comprimida de algas y arena. Lo había soportado toda la mañana, siempre se había considerado una mujer comprensiva, pero cuando la maldita bola había caído en medio de su cabello, su mayor orgullo y vanidad, simplemente había sido demasiado, ahora si iría con la reina Lily y se quejaría hasta quedarse ronca- ¡Madura!- termino dándose media vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía completamente humillada, los demás chicos no habían perdido tiempo en burlarse de ella por su apariencia desordenada.

-Discúlpame, Hermione- escucho decir a Ron y por un segundo estuvo tentada a olvidar su enojo, seria lindo saber que se preocupaba por ella aunque sea un poco- Simplemente no le digas a mi madre- continuo Ron mostrándose realmente aterrado, Hermione volvió a sentirse enojada, había sido una ilusa la pensar que podría interesarle su bienestar aunque fuese simplemente porque la considerara una buena amiga, o como mínimo una chica a la cual debía respetar.

-¡Tienes la sensibilidad de un pepinillo de mar, suéltame ya!- grito derramando algunas lagrimas que se elevaron en cálidas burbujas y librándose del agarre que el pelirrojo había puesto en su antebrazo, se alejo de él a nado veloz, quería hablar con alguien que la hiciese sentir mejor y aunque la Reina Lily sería una buena opción, debía admitir que una parte de ella se rehusaba a ir con ella, la parte que todavía apreciaba la disculpa que Ron le había ofrecido, así que en su lugar se dirigió hacia otro lugar que ella conocía bien, los aposentos de aquel que ya sentía como un hermano.- ¡Harry!- grito entrando a su cuarto y echándose a su lado en su cama sin fijarse en el objeto que el azabache escondía rápidamente debajo de las sabanas- ¡Tu hermano es un idiota!- agrego enterrando la cara en una de sus almohadas.

-¿Que hizo esta vez?- pregunto Harry en un suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga suavemente.

-¡Nada! Y ese es el problema, pase toda la mañana preguntándome que pendientes y que caracoles debía usar, que adorno se vería mejor en mi cabello y como debía recogerlo ¡Incluso le traje bocadillos caseros! Y el muy idiota me ignoro y me termino embarrando con el contenido de su horrorosa pelota, ni siquiera recibí un cumplido antes de ello- sollozo la chica mientras Harry retiraba trozo de alga y demás de su cabello- ¿Sabes que lo motivó a disculparse conmigo? ¡No quería que le dijera a tu madre! ¡Yo no le importo en lo más mínimo!- continuo la chica en medio de su llanto.

Harry realizo una mueca, ciertamente no sabía que decirle a su amiga para que se sintiese mejor, su hermano había actuado como un verdadero idiota y no hallaba modo de disculparlo, no que quisiese hacerlo, pero esa sería una buena forma de hacer sonreír a Hermione nuevamente- La mera verdad creo que mi hermano tiene las conexiones de sus neuronas cruzadas- aseguro mientras veía a Hermione observarlo interrogante a través de sus pestañas- Solo así podría no fijarse en una chica tan linda como tú, y también pensar antes en mi madre que en su futura esposa- disipo las lagrimas-burbujas de su amiga con suaves movimientos de sus dedos- Es solo un idiota mas, pero uno con buen corazón- termino sonriendo.

-Gracias Harry, sé que es muy molesto de mi parte venir a ti cada vez que me peleo con tu hermano- admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Para nada, eres mi futura cuñada, mi casi-hermana, y por sobretodo mi mejor amiga- Hermione respondió a la sincera sonrisa de Harry, ella pensaba de la misma forma que él.

-Quisiera que fueras tu mi prometido, o que tu hermano fuese un poco más como tú- confesó con un hondo suspiro.

-Wow, pensamiento equivocado- bromeo Harry haciendo un tache con sus dedos- Tu y yo nadamos hacia el mismo lado- comento sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

-Tienes razón, últimamente Luna se ve realmente preciosa- le contesto Hermione con rostro serio provocando la risa de ambos.

Pasaron rato charlando, hasta la hora del almuerzo, momento en el cual una joven sirena les llevo una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, evitándoles así la molestia de ir por algunos a las cocinas donde probablemente se toparían con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la idea de pasar la tarde encerrados en la habitación de Harry así que, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos, salieron del castillo y se dispusieron a dar un paseo sin necesidad de sus chaperones.

-Hermione, tu sabes guardar un secreto ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry después de nadar sin rumbo fijo durante algún rato.

-¡Harry, hasta la pregunta ofende!-bufo Hermione falsamente indignada- sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa y que yo me mantendré callada- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces sígueme- alentó mientras empezaba a nadar con un poco más de prisa hasta el laberinto tan conocido por él, la chica no comento nada y simplemente lo siguió.

Un jadeo de sorpresa y dicha fue lo que escapo de la boca de la castaña cuando se vio frente al poderoso narval que comía entusiasmadamente de la palma de su mejor amigo, por lo que podía ver atacaba los trocitos de bacalao como si no hubiese mañana, no había querido cuestionar a Harry cuando había tomado su bolso a la hora de partir y ahora tenía menos motivos para hacerlo, el azabache simplemente retiro una extraña pasta del interior y empezó a esparcirla por el cuerpo del herido animal que continuaba chillando extasiado de ver a Harry, rozándolo suavemente con su cuerno.

-Oh, Harry. Es muy tierno- dijo acercándose para acariciarlo ante el deleite del narval- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto después de un rato.

-No tiene- desestimo Harry mientras guardaba sus cosas- no es que importe mucho, el no es una mascota- Hermione asintió reluctante, sabía que no debía encariñarse demasiado.

-Es una verdadera lástima, creo que tiene cara de Stev- comento con un puchero ante la alegría del animal.

-Bien, se llamara Stev, pero que quede claro que es solo porque él así lo quiso- señalo Harry apuntándolos con falsa severidad a lo que ambos asintieron solemnes.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego Stev- se despidió Harry al cabo de algunos minutos en los que Hermione había prodigado al narval con sus mimos, era hora de que saliesen de allí.

-Aun no entiendo que prisa tienes por volver a casa- se quejo la chica, su suave y sedoso cabello se ondeaba tras de ella dándole un aire completamente inocente- A estas alturas ya deben saber que nos escabullimos a pasear y se habrán resignado a esperarnos aparecer hasta la cena- explicó recordándole que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

-Lo sé pero…- lo que Harry iba a decir nunca lo llegaría a saber Hermione pues ambos chicos tuvieron que alzar sus miradas curiosas al mismo tiempo cuando un centenar de peces los empujaron en su prisa por huir, un objeto extraño se acercaba a ellos con gran velocidad, Harry tomo la mano de la chica y empezó un nado veloz, solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaban en una zona fuera de los limites y que esa cosa que se acercaba a ellos podría ser las tan temidas redes que los adultos mencionaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo, apenas y tuvo chance de lograr empujar a Hermione fuera del alcance de ella cuando él fue capturado junto a un grupo de histéricos peces que nadaban frenéticos y golpeaban su cara en medio de su desespero.

Hermione lo observaba realmente pálida y, después de solo unos segundos en que vio como su amigo era elevado sin posibilidad de escape, logro alcanzar la terrorífica trampa, jalando inútilmente de sus amarres, ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente asustados, pero Harry sabía que si se quedaba junto a él y permitía ser arrastrada de la forma en la que ahora lo hacía entonces ambos serian capturados.

-Vete Hermione- dijo a través de su prisión- aléjate, tienes que irte- volvió a repetir al ver que la chica negaba frenéticamente- Yo estaré bien, sabes que soy más inteligente de lo que parezco, espérame durante cinco minutos, si no consigo volver ve con mi padre e infórmale de lo sucedido- la chica asintió y reluctantemente soltó la red dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera levemente, tenía que creer en Harry aunque una parte de ella le gritara que el chico nada mas estaba haciendo tiempo.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando la red se detuvo convirtiendo a su amiga en una mancha borrosa perfectamente confundible con un trozo de arrecife, su corazón palpitaba alocadamente y apenas y se fijo en su entorno, estiro su mano solo para toparse con una superficie firme y llena de percebes, parecía hecha con la más extraña alga que hubiese visto en la vida, se veía como uno de esos diminutos y delgaduchos corales cafés que de vez en cuando se encontraban entre las exuberantes algas y anemonas del arrecife, fijo su vista en ella y se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto vagamente familiar, la voz de su tutora hizo eco en su mente.

"Esto es un trozo de B-A-R-C-O los humanos lo hacen con algo que ellos llaman madera y que proviene de los arboles, son una especie de alga que crece en tierra. Nunca deben acercarse a ellos, jóvenes príncipes" les había advertido a él y su hermano mientras les mostraba el extraño material que ella había conseguido de un naufragio.

Harry trago saliva inconscientemente, las cosas cada vez iban peor, bajo él la silueta de Hermione nadaba frenéticamente en círculos nerviosos, debía salir pronto de allí o su amiga se olvidaría de su promesa y subiría a liberarlo.

-La pesca de hoy ha sido buena- escucho mientras su sangre se helaba, estaba seguro de que era un humano el que había hablado, la figura enturbiada por el agua que se cernía sobre él lo confirmaba, con suerte él no lo habría visto, confundiéndolo en su lugar con un gran bacalao que había arribado demasiado temprano, además los demás peces bailoteaban sobre él ocultando su torso de la vista- Las redes se sintieron especialmente pesadas en esta ocasión ¿No lo cree su alteza?- volvió a decir con su tremendo vozarrón.

-Ciertamente- Harry pensaba que esto no podía ser peor, otra turbulenta figura se aposto a un lado de la primera y asomo su cabeza hacia abajo, aunque estaba seguro de que no podrían verlo gracias a la espuma que formaban las olas al chocar con el barco- Obviamente es porque yo estoy aquí- siguió jactándose el joven, porque a pesar de su tono altanero Harry debía reconocer que sonaba mucho menor que el otro hombre.

En el barco un _joven _de poco más de treinta años observaba su entorno con una pose altiva, esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se escapaba de la vigilancia de los guardias de su padre y se hacía al mar sin mayor compañía que la de su primo Cygnus quien, por cierto, se encontraba vomitando en el otro extremo del barco, y los marineros que aceptaban las reprimendas del Rey sin mayor problema, todo sea para ver feliz a su alteza, decían, y él no podía hacer menos que agradecerles, sabía que se volvería absolutamente loco si se pasara toda la vida encerrado en el castillo o en el pueblo que formaba parte de su reino, un lugar lleno solo de gente ignorante, sucia y molesta, según su propia opinión fuertemente apoyada por su Padre.

Al escuchar los comentarios halagadores de Hagrid y la forma en que este pedía su opinión simplemente se había visto obligado a actuar como siempre, recalcando la bendición que significaba su sola presencia en cualquier lugar, el era especial, eso lo sabía bien, había gente dispuesta a morir por él, después de todo era el heredero a la corona, el merecía eso y mucho mas. Asomo su rostro hacia el agua espumosa del mar, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver un destello rojizo en medio del mar de aletas plateadas, un salmón era algo extraordinariamente raro en esta época del año, quizás fuese un bacalao de extraño color, se dijo, pero no por ello perdería la oportunidad de comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-¿Podríamos subir las redes?- le dijo a Hagrid con un tono de voz que sugería que lo que decía era más una orden que una pregunta.

-Me temo, su alteza, que podríamos romperla, el peso de la pesca no nos lo permitiría- respondió el hombretón intentando razonar con el joven príncipe.

-Entonces tendré que averiguar qué es eso por mi propia cuenta- comento el joven con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, antes de que Hagrid pudiese preguntarle qué es lo que iba a hacer, tomo un arpón cercano con sus habilidosas manos y de una sola estocada lo hundió en las profundidades de la amplia red, su sonrisa se amplió al momento de ver como el rojo empezaba a teñir la superficie del océano, de seguro si sacaba el arpón, entonces podría averiguar que era ese destello rojo que había visto en un principio, en eso estaba cuando sintió que el suelo desaparecía de debajo de sus pies y oía la voces preocupadas de Hagrid y otros marineros llamándolo desesperados.

Harry escucho la pregunta del joven bastante preocupado, si subían las redes lo descubrirían y muy probablemente empezarían a invadir los océanos en busca de sus amigos y familia, sabía que debía hacer algo por evitarlo pero por más que buscaba una salida no lograba encontrar ninguna, no fue hasta que escucho la respuesta algo complacida que realmente se congelo, ciertamente no supo cómo es que se había dado cuenta de lo que el humano había planeado hacer pero, sin detenerse demasiado a pensar, pegó su cuerpo al barco lo más estrechamente posible, justo a tiempo para ver como un objeto terriblemente afilado atravesaba violentamente el vientre de un par de peces que al instante dejaron de aletear, el agua a su alrededor se tiño con la sangre.

Ahora si estaba verdaderamente furioso ¿Qué derecho tenia de arrebatarles la vida de tal forma?, si bien era cierto que también su gente comía pescado eso no significaba que los mataran de esa forma tan sádica, claramente podía ver el terror que invadió a los demás peces que, ahora que habían visto perecer a sus compañeros justo frente a sus ojos, redoblaron sus esfuerzos y golpearon el rostro del chico con más violencia en sus movimientos. Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, tomo entre sus manos el mango de la cosa y halo fuertemente de él, empujándolo firmemente contra la red en el proceso.

¡Splash!

Ese dulce sonido le indico que su plan había funcionado, se alejó del lugar a nado veloz, valiéndose de la multitud de peces para llegar hasta una parte del barco en la cual podría esconderse, no sería seguro tratar de llegar hasta el fondo en estos momentos, no a menos que quisiera ser descubierto. Observo fascinado como el joven humano, de largo cabello negro y piel levemente bronceada, pataleaba frenéticamente hacia la superficie, en un momento determinado abrió su mirada, algo que no lo preocupo pues sabía que no podría localizarlo, y se sorprendió al notar que poseía un par de ojos bastante lindos, aunque se decepciono un poco de no poder distinguir bien el color.

-¡Severus!- oyó que lo llamaba otro chico que, por lo que podía oír, era más joven que él.

_Severus. _

Pensó un momento en su sonido, era poco común, tenía que admitirlo, y le agradaba mucho que empezara y terminara con la misma letra. Le pareció aún más inusual que Draco y eso era mucho decir, pero era otro humano mas, uno muy maleducado por cierto.

Soltó un bufido y estando a punto de irse para reunirse con Hermione, que se veía mucho más aliviada ahora que Harry estaba fuera de peligro y que los humanos habían sacado al hombre, oyó varios gritos alterados que lo pusieron sobre alerta.

-¡Piratas!- Gruñeron varios hombres y, sin saber muy bien porque, un nudo se instalo en el estómago de Harry, sabía que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

><p>NA: Bien, aquí ya vimos que Harry a conocido brevemente al principe Severus.. aunque no tenga la mejor impresión :p

**Gabriela Cruz: **Gracias, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**Mooniemouse27: **XD seee, es q no pude resistirme al hecho de que Draco tuviese que estar pegadito a Harry y para colmo actuar como su niñera. Bueno, creo recordar q en el original no le daban solo tres días, y esa parte la voy a tomar XD además si me gusta mucho el orgiginal y como acaba, es el de q se convierte en espuma de mar no? Y se rehusa a matar al príncipe para dejarlo con su esposa, aunq no seria tan cruel como para separar a Sev y Harry… no demasiado al menos 9-9  
>Muchas gracias n.n y la verda espero poder entretenerte, creo q lo mas divertido será ver como encajan los personajes de HP en este nuevo mundo :3<p>

**Gema Talerico: ** de hecho si, lo q pasa es q decidi publicarla aquí tb porq como ya estoy escribiendo unos cuantos chaps por adelantado pues quería terminarla en los dos sitios porq tengo una historia q quiero publicar, pero no quisiera verme atrapada en tres historias distintas asi q de momento terminare las dos q ya había empezado Xp…. Awww q lindo pucherito, ntp, en si lo q me había atorado es q no sabia como sacar a Harry del océano e.e XD ya esta arreglado y lo estoy escribiendo  
>Me alegra q Stev te haya gustado, en si el es de lo q empezó a inspirar la historia XD tuve q investigar de el porq al principio iba a escribir beluga pero yo confundi el nombre u.u<br>Nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Aletas en rojo y oro

**Parejas:** HarryxSeverus, HermionexRon y las demas las ire agregando conforme avance la historia XD pero eso si, ya estan elegidas :3

**Disclaimer: **Luna me ha dicho que les diga a ustedes que si creen que Harry Potter me pertenece entoncs han pasado demasiado  
>tiempo hablando con las almejas, todos saben que son unas criaturas realmente engañosas y que<br>disfrutan creando confusion en el cerebro de la gente

* * *

><p>Hermione simplemente no podía esperar más, Harry se había detenido a medio camino, aparentemente había escuchado algo sobre él que lo hizo palidecer notoriamente, nado hasta su lado y lo tomo del brazo mientras temblaba asustada, sobre sus cabezas sonaban ruidos extremadamente fuertes que lastimaban sus tímpanos continuamente.<p>

¡BOM! ¡BOM!

El cielo más allá del mar parpadeando en distintos tonos de naranja, negro invadiendo el lugar, trozos de madera cayendo a su alrededor.

¡SPLASH!

Varios barcos más pequeños invadieron el mar sobre ellos y tomaron rumbo hacia donde ellos sabían estaba la costa.

-Defiendan a su alteza- escucho una voz humana sobre ella, una voz que la llenaba de miedo por su aspereza.

-Vámonos de aquí, Harry- suplico vanamente pues su amigo no se movía.

-No puedo- susurro Harry- Hay algo que me obliga a quedarme aquí- explicó tratando de convencer a ambos pues el también dudaba de su propia cordura, sin embargo no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Severus, la forma en que había pataleado fuera del agua tan frenéticamente, porque él también sabía que si caía dentro del agua y sus fuerzas fallaban, entonces sería su fin, los humanos no podían respirar bajo el agua.

-Vámonos, Harry- apremio la chica nuevamente halando inútilmente del brazo de su futuro cuñado.

-Tengo que quedarme- volvió a insistir Harry zafándose de su agarre- si quieres vete, pero yo me quedo aquí- le espeto mirándola directamente a los ojos, en sus verdes esmeraldas ardía un brillo determinado que a Hermione no le costo demasiado identificar, estaba decidido.

-Te esperare abajo- accedió preocupada, intentar moverlo sería inútil pero al menos podía permanecer cerca por si salía herido y necesitaba que lo llevaran a palacio.

-Hagrid, nos han rodeado- Hermione observo como Harry alzaba la mirada infinitamente preocupado, ciertamente algo extraño estaba pasando con él pero ahora no había tiempo de averiguar qué es lo que era, mientras se deslizaba corriente abajo escucho que su amigo pronunciaba suavemente algo muy parecido a _*Severus*._

Llego hasta la parte baja, su aleta prácticamente rozando la arena, Harry parecía un punto lejano desde este lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse como una traidora, el impulso de ir directo a casa para que la Reina Lily o el Rey James lo arrastraran de vuelta era muy grande pero se obligó a permanecer en este sitio, Harry podría necesitar su ayuda y si ella no se encontraba cerca bien podría irse despidiendo de su amigo, su casi-hermano, respiro hondo y volvió a suplicarle a los mares que todo saliera bien.

-¡Su alteza!- Harry sentía que las venas de su cuerpo transportaban hielo en este preciso instante, los hombres no lo habían dicho rabiosos sino con un miedo que contagiaba a cualquiera que pudiese escucharlo, nuevamente un soplas inundo sus oídos y el color rojo de la sangre volvió a teñir el agua salada frente a sus ojos, con horror identifico el flácido cuerpo que se hundía lentamente como el de Severus, la mancha roja provenía de su pecho y el rostro pálido que hace tan solo unos minutos había admirado ahora lo llenaba de terror, sus ojos no se abrieron en esta ocasión, el agua entro rápidamente en su sistema, las burbujas que salían de su boca eran testigo de ello.

Dirigió su ágil cuerpo hasta él y los sostuvo entre sus brazos, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero no se le ocurría nada más en este preciso momento, a la mayor velocidad que le fue posible, nado rumbo a la superficie, al momento de sacar su cabeza empezó a echar en falta el agua que siempre rodeaba sus mejillas, se sentía ahogar sin ella, cuidadosamente saco la cabeza de su carga y la mantuvo a flote mientras periódicamente hundía la suya bajo las olas, no le pareció sensato acercarse a los demás humanos, estos se encontraban completamente centrados en su propia lucha, enarbolaban unos objetos extraños que resplandecían con pequeños haces de luz, si no se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, posiblemente se hubiese detenido a observarlos con mayor atención.

Siendo así trazo su camino rumbo a la costa, sus aletazos eran fuertes y precisos, no pensaba renunciar a salvarlo pese a que el peso muerto del hombre cansase sus brazos, estaba determinado a llevarlo a la orilla, sabía que, por lo menos, los otros humanos no le prestaban la menor atención, eso actuaría en beneficio para él pero debía tener cuidado por los demás miembros de su pueblo.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces, Harry James Potter?- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz siseante de su amiga que lo miraba completamente furiosa, como sus rojas mejillas y penetrante mirada indicaba, obviamente se había cansado al momento de darle alcance.

-Salvándolo, ¿No es obvio?- respondió en un determinado momento, justo cuando había hundido la cabeza para tomar algo de aliento.

-Es un humano- le comunico Hermione completamente escandalizada- Tenemos prohibido siquiera mirarlos- el tono de su voz era apremiante pero Harry decidió ignorarla.

-Eso ya lo sé, ve y dile a mi padre si lo deseas- desafío Harry mostrándose más seguro de lo que en verdad se sentía, no sería nada agradable si su padre se enteraba pero la culpa seria mucho peor si dejaba morir a Severus.

-Sabes que jamás te traicionaría, simplemente déjalo ya- suplico la chica.

Harry pondero la opción, ciertamente no le debía nada a este humano, o a los humanos en general, pero sencillamente no podía obligar a sus brazos a obedecerlo, sentía el calor de Severus a través de su ropa y aunque poco a poco este iba apagándose en la frialdad del agua, al sabía que era algo que no quería perder.

-Está vivo, Hermione- explico- Él tiene vida, un corazón que late y que yo quiero salvar- confesó dejando a su amiga completamente paralizada, no objetó cuando la chica no lo siguió y el continuo su camino sin volver la vista atrás, no se arrepentiría de esto, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Por su parte Hermione no podía evitar sentirse impactada por lo dicho por Harry, tanto porque sabía que era verdad como por el tono que había usado su amigo, su voz se había cargado no solo de ternura y suplica, sino de un sentimiento que aunque nunca había visto, le era relativamente fácil identificar.

Desespero.

Pero no cualquier tipo de desespero….

-Oh, no- susurro completamente aterrada ante la mera posibilidad- No puedes hacer eso Harry- gimió.

_Ya casi llegamos, Severus._

Ese era el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Harry, se negaba a rendirse ante el cansancio de sus músculos extenuados, una parte de él se sentía dichosa por poder sostener al hombre entre sus brazos, por pensar que realmente podía reconfortarlo con solo sus pensamientos, porque ciertamente no se atrevía a decir su nombre en voz alta, si lo hacía y le hablaba, estando tan cerca como estaban, entonces sentiría que era su deber y derecho llevarlo con él al fondo del mar. Algo que ciertamente no agradecería ninguno de los dos.

Mantuvo su mirada alerta, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna mirada indiscreta en el tramo que escogió para colocarlo, hundió su cabeza en el agua y tomo una gran bocanada de ella, tenía que soportar el mayor tiempo posible, movió sus dedos diestramente sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre, pues se había desecho de su camisa en el camino, y con todo el cuidado que fue capaz, extendió el ungüento que aun guardaba en su bolsa sobre el pecho extrañamente cremoso.

Regreso varias veces al agua, claramente intentando soportar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de ella sin necesidad de marearse, quería aprovechar cada momento que pudiese pasar a su lado; suavemente recorrió el perfilado rostro con sus manos. Era muy atractivo, se dijo, no era lo que la gente diría apuesto o guapo pero la energía que despedía era suficiente para atraerlo como la luz a los pececillos, trazo su nariz conteniendo una sonrisa, le parecía que tenía una forma divertida y sumamente adorable, sin saber de dónde había surgido la idea, beso la punta de la misma antes de hundirse por última vez en el agua, volteo su mirada antes de emprender su camino y se alejó con nado lento del lugar. Esperaba que le encontrasen, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría con él en caso contrario.

_Adios, Severus._

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Los días pasaban y Harry continuaba permitiendo que su mente viajara hacia el humano que había dejado en la costa, aun recordaba la sensación de su piel bajo sus dedos, en más de una ocasión se encontró gimiendo de frustración al recordar que no había explorado sus pies, ese par de cosas que distinguían a los humanos de las Sirenas y Tritones, hubiese sido divertido tocarlos y ver como estaban compuestos, la imagen del hombre pataleando regresó a su mente y suprimió una sonrisa, aun recordaba claramente el largo exacto de sus piernas, el tono de su piel y la longitud de su cabello.

_Severus_

Repetía ese nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que quería ese nombre para alguno de sus hijos, tal vez podría convencerlo de que se dejase crecer el cabello y así él podría peinarlo suavemente antes de irse a dormir cada noche.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, acariciando al niño del relicario distraídamente y soltando uno que otro suspiro distraído, cualquier persona que lo viese sería incapaz de reconocerlo, o quizás adjudicaría su tristeza al hecho de que el joven príncipe estaba castigado, a los reyes no les había hecho ni pizca de gracia que él y Hermione hubiesen estado fuera cuando los humanos habían tenido otra de sus batallas, y eso que ni siquiera conocían ni una cuarta parte de la historia.

-Hey tú, cara de pez- una mano se agito delante de su rostro y logro sobresaltarlo, no había escuchado a nadie entrar.

-¡Ronald!- gritó asustado mientras escondía su pequeño tesoro -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto para llamar la atención de su hermano, pues este trataba de ver que era lo que Harry había escondido.

-Oh, cierto. Simplemente quería decirte que Luna ha venido a visitarte- le explico el pelirrojo mientras decidía darse por vencido.

-Bien, dile que pase- acepto Harry aunque sin tanta emoción como lo haría normalmente, pero es que su hermano había interrumpido la dulce imagen que tenia de él mismo cargando un bebe tan adorable como el de la foto que ahora reposaba entre sus sabanas, se sentía realmente extasiado tan solo de imaginarlo, era la primera vez que eso le ocurría y no podía dejar de alegrarse por ello, muchas veces se había preguntado el porqué de su actitud tan indiferente hacia los bebes cuando el mismo estaba equipado para llevar uno propio.

-Como quieras hermanito- contesto Ron encogiéndose de hombros, aunque permaneció un rato mas observándolo, últimamente Harry estaba muy distraído y se mostraba menos rebelde ante sus padres, le aterraba pensar que se hubiese enamorado, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque eso significaría que o era Malfoy, que tritón y todos sus peces no permitiesen tal desgracia, o era alguno de sus amigos, pues Harry no conocía a demasiadas personas fuera del castillo, lo cual tampoco era tranquilizador, todos eran un montón de asquerosos tiburones que se la pasaban haciendo comentarios lujuriosos sobre su hermanito y su prometida, si los soportaba era más por petición de su padre que por otra cosa.

En cuanto dejo la habitación de Harry una rubia muchacha entro echa un torbellino a la habitación de su amigo, estaba tan emocionada que no se fijó en la mirada ausente del chico ni en como este casi perdía el equilibrio ante la sorpresa de tener su rostro frente al de la muchacha tan repentinamente.

-¡Descubrí tu secreto!- grito encantada y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría- ¡Por fin descubrí tu secreto!- Harry la observo horrorizado, Luna podría ser una amiga muy querida para él pero aun así no creía que ella pudiese mantener su boca cerrada ante el hecho de que había rescatado a un ser humano.

-P-por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- se encontró pidiendo, temía que su padre le prohibiese volver a salir si se enteraba de ello.

-¡Pero si es magnífico!- objeto Luna mirándolo intensamente- Personalmente me encantaría poder decírselo a todos los cangrejos y camarones que se atraviesen en mi camino, ellos podrían hablar con los delfines y calamares- Luna continuo hablando durante bastante tiempo pese al tono pálido de Harry.

-No lo hagas, Luna. Mi padre se pondrá realmente furioso y entonces ya jamás podre saber de él- suplico el azabache logrando que su rubia amiga lo mirara fijamente y algo extrañada.

-No creo que se enoje demasiado, hiciste algo bueno, incluso curaste sus heridas- agrego sentándose en la cama para hablar más cómodamente con su amigo.

-Tu sabes su opinión respecto a ellos- contesto con algo de tristeza- para él hubiese sido mejor que lo dejase morir- acaricio el relicario tenuemente para evitar hacer contacto visual con la chica, le dolía demasiado plantear la sola posibilidad en voz alta.

-Son solo criaturas incomprendidas, en realidad son bastante tiernos si ignoras el cuerno- Luna miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su amigo que permanecía firmemente cerrada, curiosa se asomó afuera y descubrió sorprendida la presencia de tres guardias.

-¿Cuerno? De que hablas, Lun- pregunto extrañado Harry, algo no le cuadraba.

-Del narval que escondes en el laberinto de rocas- contesto Luna volteándose intrigada.

-¡Stev!- grito Harry horrorizado- el pobre debe tener hambre y necesita otra curación- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que se giró hacia su amiga y hablo nuevamente- ¿podrías ir a verlo?- cuestiono mientras le entregaba la pomadita que había usado anteriormente.

-Claro- accedió con una sonrisa- Intentare llegar por mi cuenta, Hermione también está castigada y no sale de su casa sin su escolta- agrego casualmente- aunque creo que fue más por orden del rey que de sus padres-.

-Te lo agradeceré infinitamente Luna y pídele disculpas a Herm de mi parte- Harry sonrió levemente al recibir la aceptación de su amiga y la despidió desde la puerta de su alcoba donde se apostaban otro par de guardias. Por un momento había temido que Luna supiese sobre Severus, de momento su pequeño secreto seguía a salvo.

-No entiendo por qué- se dijo algo extrañado de su propia actitud- pero sé que quiero saber más de ti- y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió hasta su cama para tomar una siesta, no había gran cosa que pudiese hacer estando encerrado y, además, si demostraba un buen comportamiento su castigo terminaría más rápidamente, había sido terrible escuchar cada uno de los reclamos de su padre y más aún observar que contaba con la silenciosa aprobación de su madre.

Cada una de sus palabras había dolido, demasiado, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo así que con el mayor descaro posible se había enfrentado a su padre, recibiendo como siempre la incondicional ayuda de Ron que abogaba por el siempre que era necesario, no que a su padre le importaran los argumentos de su hermano a favor de su responsabilidad e inteligencia.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le causaban curiosidad y que no entendía, pese a haberlo preguntado en muchas ocasiones, el porqué de la actitud tan sobreprotectora que mostraban sus progenitores ante la más mínima mención de los humanos, Ron también había estado fuera y a él no lo había regañado o castigado con la misma intensidad que a él, le parecía sumamente injusto, no por ser un doncel era más indefenso que su hermano, ciertamente había demostrado en más de una ocasión que tenía las habilidades tanto para dirigir un reino como para tender una trampa o defenderse a sí mismo, y aun así solo Ron tenia autorizado salir del castillo cada que le apeteciera y sin necesidad de una ostentosa escolta como la suya.

Suspiro levemente mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sabanas, a veces solo deseaba ser libre, poder ir a donde quisiera y hablar con las personas sin que estas se alejasen prontamente de él, pues obviamente no se atreverían a desobedecer las órdenes del rey. A veces, solo deseaba dejar de ser Harry, el príncipe menor de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien, he decidido actualizar hoy martes porque, sinceramente, mañana miércoles no tendre ni la menor oportunidad, por no decir q mi internet esta fallando y mejor no arriesgamos u.u  
>Oh y para las que leen Tarta de Melaza, si no actualizo en las siguientes horas la verdad no esperen nada mas de mi esta semana, digamos que será demasiado complicado<p>

**Gabriela Cruz: **Me alegra que te hallan gustado las acciones del pequeño Gry, jeje la verdad es que yo ansiaba ver a un Severus empapado desde hace tiempo y que mejor manera de empaparlo que en medio de un fic q se inicia en pleno mar? La tentación era grande *mirada malosa* en fin n.n esperemos que Harry siga gustándote en los sig chaps :3

**Gema Talerico: **XD entonces, supongo, q resulte una gran decepcion, la verdad no me considero lo suficientemente preparada para escribir algo d Piratas u.u ni siquiera creo entender al completo la jerga q se traen, bueno cuando la leo la comprendo pero de ahí a emplearla *hace carita de perro apaleado* XD te doy creedito con lo que dices, y eso q no hemos mencionado los accesorios, como los pericos y monos q a veces traen en los hombros, las dagas y cuchillos entre la ropa, alejándonos de los accesorios porq si n me pierdo su ropa parece comoda .-. are, ahora quisiera vestirme de pirata, amo sus botitas :3  
>u.u pues decir adelantado asi de que barbaro no XD tengo muchas ideas escritas en una libreta y el chiste es pasarlas a la cumpu y rellenar espacios pero vamos por buen camino, animo, yo tb m atraso en ocasiones y es cuando tardo en actualizar u.u sin reservas no soy nada<br>XD Ya tengo como sacarlo del agua jajaja para eso solo tuve q hacer uso de Sirius y Theo... pobre chico no tiene la culpa pero bueeeee….. aquí la única magia q existe es la q emplean las brujas :3 y yo en ves de tener una ursula tengo dos xp  
>Pfff tengo bastantes sin terminar pero todos en mi lap XD me siento vaga por no terminar mis one-shots en especial el de "No recuerdes" ese es el q mas amo<br>*le da palmaditas en la espalda* comparto el sentimiento, ni veas el Harmony q empece u.u *se hace bolita y se esconde en un rincón*  
>Gracias por tus comntarios y me alegra que Lun halla quedado con su propia escencia, ya decidi q tendrá un papel, digámosle relevante n.n<br>Nos vemos!

**Mooniemouse27: **Lo se soy mala u.u pero es q esa era la intención jajaja de hecho inicialmente ahí cortaba la escena y las dejaba con la intirga pero me dije, no seas tan mala, deja q aunque sea atisben un poquito a Sev XD…. Oh! Bien, es q en este fic Ron es hermano mayor de Harry y por tanto heredero al trono, Harry al ser fértil seria como una princesita… aunq la verdad aun si no lo fuera el nada mas se casaria para crear lazos o cosas asi… asi q como Ronnie no podía llamarse Ronald Billius Weasley pues le cambie casi por completo el nombre xp…. Cygnus es un personaje completamente OC una invención mia, aunq no sabia q en el cannon ya había uno u.u ni modos este es otro oh! Y el Cygnus lo saq porq es el nombre d una constelación si no me equivoco, al igual q Draco…. XD y si, lucius es un Sirenito :3 aunq no se si alguna vez lo saque a escena XD se q siempre es el compinche de Sev pero en esta ocacion pasaremos….  
>XD Bien, en su defensa este es un AU y aun asi en el Cannon Hagrid respetaba bastante a Sev, o al menos esa impresión me dio XP (aunq me odiaras en uno o dos capis mas u.u *empieza a construir su bunker*) Jajajaja lo de Sev es q no me resisiti a darle un chapuzon *mirada inocente* vamos q quería hacerlo desde hace siglos y este fic se prestaba para eso! :p<br>Gracias por comentar y espero te guste el chap n.n nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Aletas en rojo y oro

**Parejas:** HarryxSeverus, HermionexRon y las demas las ire agregando conforme avance la historia XD pero eso si, ya estan elegidas :3

**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente Harry Poter no me pertenece asi como tampoco la historia de la sirenita...  
>Peeeero eso no le impide a mi imagincion jugar con ambas historias y fusionarlas en este pequeño fic XD<p>

* * *

><p>-Joven príncipe- Harry alzo la vista, que permanecía posada en el paisaje cambiante que se apreciaba a través de su ventana, y volteo a mirar fijamente a la muchacha que le había hablado, era una de las diversas habitantes del castillo y al igual que la mayoría, no hablaba con el príncipe de no ser absolutamente necesario.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver que la chica no abandonaba su postura, algo parecido a una reverencia.

-El rey James a solicitado su presencia en la cena de esta noche- respondió y sin alzar la vista ni dirigirle ningún otro gesto salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry bastante confuso.

No era muy usual que su padre le pidiese estar presente en las cenas, menos aun cuando estaba castigado y si Harry era completamente honesto las evitaba en la mayor cantidad posible, odiaba sobremanera tener que sonreír y charlar con las cabezas de las familias más importantes no solo de este reino, sino también de los demás, le parecía algo agotador e innecesario, pero dado que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer y cumplir con su parte; como príncipe fértil lo único que debía hacer era sonreír y comentar sobre idioteces mundanas, no podía inmiscuirse en la política o en asuntos de salud o producción, no, ese tipo de trabajos se reservaban para Ronald, al menos su hermano no era un idiota como Blaise y podía hablar fluidamente de esos temas, al igual que Hermione pero ella, al igual que él, debía de reservarse ese tipo de conversaciones para momentos en los que no estuviesen con estirados y anticuados nobles.

Cambio su amada capa de uso diario por una mucho más apropiada para la cena, se aseguró de que los broches estuviesen en su sitio y después de acomodar brevemente uno que otro pliegue enredado, se dirigió a la puerta, tal y como esperaba Draco se encontraba fuera de su habitación, junto con otras dos chicas que mantuvieron su vista baja en todo momento, listo para escoltarlo hasta el lugar, conteniendo un suspiro acepto el brazo que el chico le ofrecía y empezaron a andar hasta el lugar.

-Por lo que veo sigues en una pieza- musito Draco sin perder el rostro serio, tal y como dictaba su deber.

-Sí, creo que mi padre considero que quedarse sin segundo heredero a estas alturas de su vida no era tan conveniente- respondió Harry, Draco llevaba puesta una capa gris con muy poco brillo, eso le indicaba que la cena de hoy era bastante formal y se alegró por haber escogido una prenda tan discreta como la que llevaba, en alguna ocasión había decidido ir con su capa favorita y su madre se había excusado para ir a reñirlo en su habitación, al parecer se había visto demasiado vulgar en presencia de los invitados y eso sencillamente no hablaría bien ni de su familia ni de el mismo.

-Yo que tu trataría de mantenerme callado durante esta reunión, ha venido un embajador desde Hogsmeade- comento el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry apretó los dientes bastante confuso y enfadado, se suponía que sus padres deberían de advertirle de este tipo de cosas.

-¿Los reyes?- musito sabiendo que Draco le entendería

-Creo que llegaran mañana temprano o al comenzar la tarde, querían dar aviso de su llegada- Harry no pregunto nada más, habían llegado a su destino y por alguna extraña razón un nudo de nervios se instaló en la boca de su estómago, esto no podrían ser buenas noticias para él.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de ellos y después de dedicarle una leve venía a su padre, la cual fue correspondida junto con la invitación verbal para que tomase asiento, procedieron a ocupar sus lugares, normalmente Harry habría ido a sentarse al lado de Hermione, quien sorpresivamente también había sido invitada, pero ante el discreto gesto que le hicieron esta y su hermano con la cabeza se dejó conducir por el rubio hasta el lugar que le correspondía, a un lado de su madre.

Paso bastante tiempo en el que Harry escucho charlas incesantes y atosigantes entre su padre y el embajador, no le sorprendió demasiado la mirada evaluativa que le dirigió, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por parte de los políticos de su clase, tenía la pinta de ser el tipo de hombres que habían llegado a su puesto a base de alagar a las personas adecuadas y cuyos conocimientos dejaban bastante que desear.

-Así es su majestad, el Rey Sirius se ha mostrado bastante complacido con su propuesta- continuo Fudge con su diatriba- Y estoy seguro que una vez conozca a su alteza lo estará aún más- agrego mirando aprobatoriamente a Harry quien simplemente continuo cenando sin dirigirle la palabra, técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada malo pues su padre primero tenía que otorgarle el permiso para hablar.

-Eso espero, es un alivio para mí que lo considere, no quisiera que nuestras familias y reinos dejaran de lado su amistad- Si James había notado las miradas del hombre no lo menciono pero la reina definitivamente no podía esperar el momento en el que el hombre se largara de su hogar, no le gustaba nada la forma en la que observaba a Harry aunque la consolaba el hecho de que sabiendo en la posición que estaba y cuál era el asunto que venían a tratar sus gobernantes el día de mañana, no intentaría nada con Harry.

-Oh, no debería preocuparse por ello, no creo que haya alguna posibilidad de que esta unión no se consume- convino el hombre bastante alegre, realmente envidiaba al príncipe de Hogsmaede, el príncipe Harry había mostrado ser mucho más atrayente de lo que contaban y ciertamente a él no le importaría tener que cumplir el deber que ostentaba el joven Theodore.

-Padre, la verdad no estoy muy seguro sobre este asunto- intervino Ronald atrayendo al completo la atención de la mesa pues hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen- ni siquiera conocemos al Príncipe Theodore- agrego en un tono que le dejaba claro quién era la persona que debía conocerlo, o al menos sus padres parecieron entenderle.

-No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas Ronald- lo reprendió suavemente su padre pues Fudge se veía un poco ofendido y había abierto la boca para empezar a defender a su alteza- Yo mismo he hablado con él en muchas ocasiones y esa es una de las razonas por las cuales le he hecho esta petición a el Rey Sirius, confió bastante en su hijo- constato dirigiéndole una mirada que daba a entender que deberían hablar más tarde.

-Por supuesto- contesto poniéndose a comer con una actitud un tanto osca cosa que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida y por la mirada preocupada que le dirigió Hermione tampoco a ella.

Aquello no le ayudo en nada a tranquilizarse, Ronald siempre había demostrado ser su mayor defensor y, generalmente, sus malos humores se debían a alguna cosa que sus padres planearan hacer con él y con la que él sabía que Harry no estaría de acuerdo pero que obviamente se vería obligado a cumplir. Como aquella ocasión en la que había tenido que posar para uno de los escultores del palacio, le había parecido en extremo narcisista que sus padres quisiesen colocar una estatua de el en mitad de la recién restaurada plazoleta, Harry se había negado en rotundo, al menos hasta que había logrado convencerlos de que lo dejaran posar con Ron y Hermione, en aquella época Luna y él todavía no se conocían de la forma en que lo hacían ahora.

Respiro hondamente y continuo con su pequeña cena, de nada le servía empezar a preocuparse por cosas que sus padres no le contarían hasta el último minuto, agradecía las intenciones de Ron pero hasta él se había dado cuenta de que todo ello era inútil, ni Lily ni James tratarían de entenderlo.

-Bien, creo que por hoy deberíamos retirarnos- comento la pelirroja apenas terminaron de comer, estaba deseosa de alejar a Harry de la mira del embajador, además estaba segura de que James y ella tenían que discutir algunos preparativos previamente.

-Harry, querido ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?, Hermione se quedara y estoy segura de que preferirá alojarse en tu alcoba- Harry sintió un tironcito de emoción subir por su estómago, aunque también había algo de aprensión, si su madre lo decía solo podía significar una cosa- Después de todo nos acompañara en el almuerzo de mañana- Si, eso era lo que temía, seguramente algo malo pasaría mañana a la hora del almuerzo, al menos si sus conjeturas eran correctas ¿Por qué otra razón invitarían a la prometida del futuro Rey? Algo le olía a alga podrida.

-Vamos, Harry- susurro Hermione tomándolo del brazo, era mejor sacarlo cuanto antes de ahí, sospechaba que su genio no tardaría mucho en desatarse.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-¿Están seguros de que es necesario?- pregunto Theodore por milésima vez, no es que se opusiera por completo a la idea de sus padres pero no podía evitar estar algo aprensivo, después de todo no conocía a los príncipes de Gryffindor y rara vez había hablado con la reina Lily, además algo en su interior le decía que algo iba a salir terriblemente mal.

-Necesario no sería la palabra adecuada- confeso su Padre Remus, siempre había sido el más compresivo de los dos y al que podía acudir siempre que tenía un problema- Sin embargo creemos que es lo mejor- termino por contestar a su pregunta.

Theo dirigió su mirada a su otro padre, quería saber cuál era su opinión más el Rey Sirius estaba completamente en la contemplación del paisaje, el agua oscura y ondulante del mar lucia especialmente brillante esta noche, suponía que habría luna llena en la superficie o algo parecido.

-Es necesario para unir los reinos con algo más fuerte que la palabra de un par de hombres que podrían perecer en cualquier instante- contesto al fin el hombre sin desviar la mirada del paisaje, aparentemente seguía reflexionando sus palabras- pero no es algo obligatorio. Si no es este tu deseo, siempre podremos declinar la propuesta- aseguro sonriéndole tenuemente.

-No creo que sea necesario- aseguro el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa- Se cuál es mi deber- Ante el gesto medio ceñudo de su padre agrego- No lo veo como una obligación, al menos no por el momento- aclaro logrando que sus dos padres lo miraran orgullosos.

-Ese es mi pequeño Teddy- dijo Remus colocando un suave beso en la frente de su hijo, le era difícil creer lo mucho que había crecido con el paso de los años.Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que había creído que jamás podría tener hijos, Theodore había sido una gran bendición y por ningún motivo el o Sirius provocarían su infelicidad, aun si tuvieran que enfrentarse al Rey James, cosa que veía poco probable, ellos lo harían solo por verlo feliz.

-Quizás deberíamos descansar un poco- sugirió Sirius mirándolos a ambos con algo parecido a la ternura reflejada en sus ojos grises, cuando ambos asintieron fue a colocarse a un lado de ellos y envolviéndolos con sus brazos empezó a dormitar, el día de mañana sería un poco pesado y necesitaban toda la energía que pudiesen acumular.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Me están ocultando algo- fue lo primero que dijo Harry cuando las puertas de su alcoba se cerraron tras su escolta.

-Sea lo que sea, no será por mucho- intento tranquilizarlo la chica aunque ella no estuviese mucho mejor.

-Lo que me molesta es que no confíen en mi- confeso el ojiverde con la voz un poco dolida y más que molesta.

-Si te hace sentir mejor a mí tampoco me han dicho nada- ofreció la castaña con una sonrisa, Harry volteo a mirarla y sonrió tenuemente, agradeciendo silenciosamente el apoyo que le daba su futura cuñada.

-Mejor cuéntame algo del exterior- bromeo el chico- me he sentido como una perla dentro de una ostra- nado hasta su armario y rebusco algo que ponerse para dormir, así como buscar una muda de ropa para su amiga, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en su habitación, desde que los miembros del consejo la habían escogido como prometida de su hermano la chica había pasado largas temporadas en el palacio y puesto que Harry era el que le inspiraba más confianza pues no era de extrañar que le gustara compartir habitación con él.

-Mmm bien, Luna menciono algo sobre el mundo de los humanos- comento a la ligera para tantear la actitud de Harry.

Harry se tensó pero no mostro alguna otra señal de interés, aunque su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado con la emoción contenida, no quería mostrarle a Hermione lo mucho que le importaba, aun no sabía cuál era su postura con respecto a todo esto, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella correctamente antes de que los guardias de su padre lo encontraran y llevaran al palacio.

-Y ¿Que dijo?- pregunto mientras continuaba con su labor.

-Según lo que entendí, y ya sabes que no puede ser demasiado considerando como es Luna- comenzó Hermione en un tono exasperado pero cariñoso a la vez- es que un caballito de Mar, que por cierto estaba bastante molesto porque sus bebes no dejaban de moverse en su barriguita- Harry se ruborizo en este pedazo, intento sacar de su mente la imagen de un par de profundos ojos negros que lo veían desde el rostro de un pequeño bebe- Es que los humanos habían actuado como unos barbaros, cosa que por cierto no me sorprende, considerando la historia de violencia que los precede…- empezó a divagar la chica.

-Hermione- interrumpió Harry divertido y algo ansioso.

-Cierto- reacciono- como te decía, al parecer las ultimas noticias eran, después de pasar por toda una tanda de animales que no pienso repetir- amenazo Hermione con uno de sus finos dedos- es que… ¿Recuerdas el ataque al barco en el que nos vimos involucrados?- pregunto con la voz débil y solo continuo cuando Harry asintió- Bien, digamos que a los marineros sobrevivientes…-Harry trago un poco de saliva, no sabía que había habido muertos, quizá también habría podido ayudarlos- no fueron demasiados- se apresuró a decir la chica- creo que en su mayoría fueron heridos y solo unos pocos hechos prisioneros o algo así… pero bueno, el punto es que… bien… los marineros fueron azotados- termino con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Los azotaron?- pregunto el chico sorprendido dándose vuelta al fin y mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-cincuenta azotes- confirmo Hermione con un leve asentimiento.

-¿Pero por qué harían eso?-continuo incrédulo y depositando el cambio de ropa en sus manos.

-Mmm Luna menciono algo de… incapacidad para proteger al heredero… y dejarlo salir a altamar- Hermione lucia algo incomoda, se notaba en la forma tensa con que se encogió de hombros y mordisqueo su labio.

-Eso es algo… estricto- atino a decir por ultimo.

-Me imagino- accedió Hermione rebuscando en su mente alguna forma de zafarse del tema.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que a nosotros no nos va a pasar eso… ¿o esa será la sorpresa de mis padres?- Intento bromear el azabache.

-Creo que preferirían encerrarte en un arrecife- bufo la chica- se adapta más al estereotipo de débil e indefenso consorte en necesidad ¿no?- continuo Hermione con la broma.

-Tsk, pero eso significaría que terminaría divirtiéndome tarde o temprano- se quejó Harry como si de verdad le molestara la diversión- Quiero decir, después del rescate sucede alguna gran aventura- conjeturo el chico.

-Creo que te equivocas de final- refuto la chica- después del rescate viene la parte de la boda, los hijos y el vivieron felices por siempre- termino con una carcajada.

-Ya sabía yo que por algo nunca llegaba al final de las historias- se quejó el chico arrugando la nariz.

-Vamos, no seas amargado- Hermione tomo una de sus ropas y se la arrojo a Harry a la cabeza, todo lo demás había sido olvidado, ninguno tenía idea realmente de lo que pasaría mañana pero eso poco importaba, de momento solo querían divertirse y no había nada que se los impidiera.

-Si serás tramposa- se quejó Harry- ¡no hiciste una adecuada declaración de guerra!- reclamo acusatoriamente como si fuese lo más lógico.

-He atacado a traición- aseguro Hermione tomando una de las almohadas y preparándose para una gran guerra, al menos así era hasta que su mirada se topó con un extraño artefacto de color dorado, lucia demasiado como algo que provendría de un humano- ¿Harry, que es esto?- pregunto curiosa tomando dicho objeto.

-¡Oh! Eso es un… ¿relicario?- Ok, quizás debía haber sonado más seguro si quería enfrentare a la chica.

-Ósea algo de humanos- reclamo Hermione como cuestión de hecho.

-No voy a negarlo- declaro con mayor seguridad de la que sentía pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su preciado objeto, era la única cosa que de verdad lo había hecho desear tener hijos, le gustaba la cálida sensación que llenaba su interior cada vez que lo habría y se perdía en los brillantes ojos negros del niño del retrato –Pero si lo que deseas es que lo bote entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo- afirmo con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de extender su mano delante de su amiga y exigir la custodia de su relicario.

-No entiendo porque te gusta este objeto- gruño Hermione entregándole el laborioso ovalo, comprendía el hecho de que se veía… bonito, pero eso no era suficiente como para conservarlo, al menos no en su opinión, el Rey James se pondría como tiburón si llegaba a enterarse.

-Es su interior lo que más me gusta- confeso Harry, quería hacerla entender, ella tenía que ver que no era un simple capricho- dentro esta la imagen más adorable de todas- continuo con una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro, al ver la cara de duda que portaba su futura cuñada decidió mostrárselo. Con cuidado abrió el relicario y le mostro la imagen a su amiga, Hermione soltó un jadeo de sorpresa en un principio y le arrebato el objeto.

-¿Cómo hacen esto?-pregunto realmente curiosa y dándole vueltas al círculo dorado con deleite e intriga.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero es hermoso- afirmo tratando de dejárselo muy en claro a su amiga.

-Bien, ahora me explicaras ¿cuál es tu gran fascinación con esta cosa?- pregunto la chica tratando de hacerlo sonar como si no fuese la gran cosa mientras continuaba con su profundo análisis.

-Mi gran fascinación, como tú la llamas- contesto Harry- es esto- afirmo mientras señalaba con la punta de su dedo los ojos del regordete bebe que la mujer sostenía entre sus brazos, era una imagen que por más que la viera y memorizara no podía dejar de admirar.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- cuestiono la chica ahora si con algo de duda y escepticismo.

-Mira esos ojos Herm- suspiro Harry perdiéndose completamente en su mente cosa que Hermione también noto pues raramente la llamaba de ese modo, además de que el tono de su voz se había vuelto demasiado suave como para ser normal- Simplemente no puedo dejar de verlos y pensar en ellos, son completamente adorables- continuo Harry sin tomar nota del ceño calculador que lucía su amiga- Quiero tener un bebe con esos ojos- admitió para sorpresa de la chica pues hasta donde ella sabía Harry nunca se había expresado de esa manera.

-Entonces quizás debas conservarlo- concedió después de mirarlo perderse en la imagen, sus ojos se habían suavizado y ella no sería la que le quitara esa dulce alegría a su amigo.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo-susurro Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Y tu un descarado adulador- objeto la chica tomando nuevamente la almohada e iniciando de una vez por todas la tan esperada guerra.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-¡Deben decírselo!- gruño Ron completamente harto de la actitud de sus padres, no estaba para nada de acuerdo en lo que habían planeado sin consultar a su hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que Harry entenderá que es la mejor decisión que he podido tomar para el- refuto James que ya empezaba a molestarse.

-¿La mejor decisión para él o para el reino?- cuestiono el chico con crueldad, buscando provocar aunque sea algo de daño, después de todo si no podía hacer nada por detenerlo al menos haría lo que estuviese en su mano para mostrar su desacuerdo.

-Lo mejor para Harry- gruño James calmándose bajo la mano de su esposa- Y es algo a lo que no podrá negarse- continuo con un tono de reto y desafío.

-Conoces a Harry- continuo Ron- El no acatara esto solo porque así lo decidan ustedes, es más, puedo asegurarles que si no le dicen nada entonces tendrán una muy embarazosa situación entre sus manos mañana- amenazo el pelirrojo pero es que si en algo conocía a su hermano era en carácter, sabía que Harry no se quedaría con la boca cerrada y que pelearía con uñas y dientes por lo que él quería- Merece saberlo- sentencio al fin.

-Algún día comprenderán nuestros motivos- Afirmo Lily que continuaba sentada al lado de James- Por el momento deberías ir a dormir, Harry y Hermione tienen la mejor de las seguridades, no les pasara nada esta noche- termino en una clara advertencia para su hijo, ciertamente no quería que Ronald intentase hablar del hecho con Harry, tener que lidiar con una rabieta tan tarde era algo que sencillamente no le apetecía, más cuando estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto, lo mejor era que se fueran a descansar para afrontar el día de mañana.

-Bien- gruño el pelirrojo que había entendido la indirecta- pero después no se lamenten cuando Harry muestre su desacuerdo y decida que ha tenido suficiente de todo esto- con esa última frase abandono el lugar, no quería estar ni un momento más en presencia de sus padres, de todas las cosas que habían hecho con Harry esta era la peor de todas.

-Creo que salió mejor de lo esperado- comento Lily soltando un suspiro agotado, el día había sido demasiado pesado para ambos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- confirmo James- Y aunque las palabras de Ronald nos duelan, siempre debemos tener en cuenta nuestro mayor objetivo- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos esmeralda de su esposa, seguían siendo tan brillantes como el día que la conociera, aunque los años pasaran y las emociones detrás de sus retinas los hicieran tener un aire distinto, ese brillo siempre estaba presente.

-Lo sé, y es ese motivo el que me convence de estar haciendo lo correcto- contesto depositando un suave beso en los labios de su esposo- Vamos a dormir, James. Mañana será un día bastante largo- comento Lily.

-Más vale que lo creas- gruño el Rey de Gryffindor antes de retirarse con su esposa a descansar.

Y realmente lo necesitaría porque al día siguiente, aquello por lo que tanto temían empezaría a cumplirse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien, realmente ignoro si logre captar la tensa relacion que existe entre Harry y sus padres, aunque los reyes tengan sus motivos.. de cualquier forma queria que vieran un poco del sobreproteccionismo con el que siemprehan tratado a Harry y del porque Draco se estresa ante la minima señal de peligro para Harry u.u  
>Les agradezco por leer y si tambien leen mi historia de Tarta de melaza, les aviso que subire capitulo el viernes o sabado..<br>Asi como tambien las invito a leer mi nueva histori de Un regalo para mamá

**Mooniemouse27: **Jajajaja cierto, podria decirse que el amor ya esta aquí.. aunq al principio parezca un baldazo de agua fría u.u  
>Mmmm pues lamentablemente Bella llgo tarde a las votaciones, serán dos brujas del mar :3 y digamos q cuando comencé a escribir solo había cinco personajes con papel definido… Harry, Draqui, Sev y mis brujitas…<br>Bien.. depende de q tan encariñada estes con Hagrid *se esconde detrás de su bunker* quizá fe un poquito extremo lo de los azotes? Aunq fíjate que Harry sigue integro! A el no lo he tocado :D  
>u.u bien, supongo que me merezco algunos regaños, eso pasa cuando abusas de los personajes<br>Ahora, respecto a lo que me comentas, tienes mucha razón en eso de que ls sirenas siempre respiran sobre el agua, incluso en el Cannon de HP pero a mi me parecio un poco injusto que las sirenas si pudiesen respirar en ambos lados y los humanos no *hace pucherito* asi q por eso no deje q lo hicieran aquí XD aunq cuando me comentaste.. pues digamos q surgio una… pues otra cosita para el fic, no se si en verdad sea relevante para la historia pero le dara un poquito mas de profundida.. a mi parecer al menos jajaja… de momento pngamos q hubo un tiempo en el que si podian hacerlo y no han pasado ni 50 años de ello :D

**Gabriela Cruz: **Gracias por comentar, en esta y en mis demás historias la verdad me encanta recibir y leer tus reviews n.n … Y aunque Sevvy haya brillado por su ausencia en este cha, prometo q en el siguiente aparecerá y con chance mi Harrypoo se salga del océano al fin ejejeje ahí empezra lo bueno.

**Gema Talerico: **Jajaja asi como yo solo se que amo las historias de época…y que a los piratas les admiro el sentido de la moda  
>Eso! Las culpas son de Jhonny Deep… aunq nunca me haya visto una peli de Piratas de caribe completa u.u de chica me las prohibían y ya de grande había perdido el interes e.e no es justo… pero esos cuchillos entre la ropa son de lo mejor! A mi me encantan por el aire de peligrosidad q brindan<br>Moo yo puedo tener una escena grbada a fuego en mi mente peo entre mas definida la tenga, menos posibilidades tengo de escribirla! Es como si no hayase las palabras correctas para describiro hmm… XD mi libretita me salva de muchas… simplemente anoto cosas al azar… aunq si vieras mis ridículas declaraciones de amor esparcidas por los rincones jajajaja…. Asi q bendigo a tu cabeza U.U yo me sentí morir el otro dia que pensé q mi madre había tirado mi libreta urgh *se estremece* fue horrible  
>Jajaja awww de verdad era una encantadora inocencia y eso habría sido realmente genial y justo de haberse podido… a mi me gustaba pensar q habi alguna forma de que cuando te metieses al mar te saliran aletas y precticaba mi forma de nadar por q según yo si me hacia muuuy buena entonces eso pasaría u.u snif nunca se cumplio…. Oh! Y tb recuerdo cuando me llevaron a ver la obra de la sirenita, yo toda emocionada por 'conocer a Ariel'<br>Aww muchas gracias, aunq Harry se las vera un poco negras cuando vuelva a estar frente a Sev, digamos q quizá James Potter se quedaría corto con el ego de este príncipe, *le pasa un pañuelo* a mi me gusto esa escena, aunq muchos diálogos no estban contemplados… y ciertamente digamos q la parte donde lo salva es una de las principales inspiraciones del fic… la canción q canta Ariel en esa parte es la que me dio la idea XD… jajaja es q me dio gracia meter a Luna como una tipo Dr Dolittle (no me culpes si lo escribo fatal) y sipi, mi pobre Stev todo abandonado, culpemos a Sev, mira que invadir la mente de Harry de esa forma *niega con la cabeza* todo tiene un limite  
>*Se sonroja* Muchisimas gracias… realmente trato de mantener la escencia sin hacer un copy-paste.. me alegra que te guste n-/n  
>Besos!<br>Oh! Y por cierto Tarta de Melaza debe actualizarse este viernes o mas tardar sábado n.n gracias por seguir mis historias

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **Hola! Bienvenida a mi humilde adaptación, espero la disfrutes como las demás, muchas gracias por comentar y realmente aprecio el que digas q te parecio gnial n.n Espero que o te aburras y que continues leyendo sin arrepentirte de tu elección.. nos vemos!


End file.
